Knockback Jinx
(fli-PEN-doh) |type=Jinx |hand= |light=Blue, Yellow |effect=Knocks target back |creator= }} The Knockback Jinx (Flipendo) was a jinx that knocked the target backwards. While prominently used for duelling, it can also be used to push heavy objects. It was covered in both Quentin Trimble's The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection and Miranda Goshawk's The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2. History During the 1984–1985 school year, it was covered by Filius Flitwick in Charms class for first years. During the 1991–1992 school year, this jinx was instead taught to first years in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class by Professor Quirinus Quirrell, who were taught how to cast the spell both defensively and practically. This spell was heavily used by volunteer members of the Statute of Secrecy Task Force to help knock back beasts that were guarding various Confoundables, such as Gnomes, Pixies and Trolls, to overpower the strange artefacts and return them to their rightful place. Effect The Knockback Jinx, depending on the point of impact, might feel like a blow to the chest, knocking back a victim or object, or it might feel like being knocked over the head with a frying pan, leaving the victim a bit disoriented. A "loud bang." is also emitted when cast. The jinx can also break fragile objects. Known uses Known practitioners DOBBY2.jpg|Dobby GarrickOllivander.png|Garrick Ollivander Profileflit.jpg|Filius Flitwick Quirinus-Quirrel 458.jpg|Quirinus Quirrell OOTP_promo_front_Harry_cropped.jpg|Harry Potter 0140ootp_hermione.jpg|Hermione Granger OOTP_promo_front_Ron_cropped.jpg|Ron Weasley Remus_Lupin_Deathly_Hallows_promo_image.jpg|Remus Lupin Alastor Moody Profile.JPG|Alastor Moody COS-promo1.jpg|Gilderoy Lockhart Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Draco-Malfoy-promo-draco-and-slytherin-22383964-1919-2560.jpg|Draco Malfoy Gregory_Goyle-DH2.jpg|Gregory Goyle Vincent Crabbe.jpg|Vincent Crabbe Merula Snyde Headshot.jpg|Merula Snyde Felix Rosier.png|Felix Rosier HM friendships Penny Haywood.png|Penny Haywood JacobSiblingGeneric.png|Jacob's sibling Etymology The spell is derived from the English words "flip" and "end," simply meaning "to flip someone onto their end". See also * Banishing Charm * Knockback Jinx Duo * Flipendo Tria * Flipendo Maxima Behind the scenes *This jinx can be bought at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment in Diagon Alley in (where the spell produces a red light), and in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in (where conversely, it produces a purple light). In both games, as opposed to knocking the target over, it sends them flying in the air and causes them to strike hard upon the ground twice. *Every time Harry had this jinx used on him, it was because he had called the caster a coward. *A spellbook detailing how to cast this spell could be found in Ollivanders. *In the Harry can cast this spell on Flipendo Buttons to activate certain mechanisms such as lifting a portcullis or moving flying platforms. *In the film adaptations, the Stunning Spell can have the same effects of Flipendo, knocking an opponent over or sending them flying through the air, though it can also simply render the target unconscious or sedated without exerting force on them. The spell also shares similarities with the Disarming Charm, Stunning Spell, Banishing Charm, with that in the films, it is used to knock down or send a target flying, sometimes to the extent of rendering a target unconscious. *In , the Knockback Jinx is covered in Charms class. This seems unusual, as defensive and offensive spells have not been shown as being part of the Charms curriculum, but Defence against the Dark Arts instead. Though jinxes, hexes and curses can be grouped together in a category called Dark charms, meaning by definition they are considered charms. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Maleficio rechazo fr:Sortilège du Repoustout pl:Flipendoru:Флиппендо Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Jinxes Category:Spells of known incantation Category:Spells with a light